Luigi's Mansion
Luigi's Mansion was a launch title for the Nintendo GameCube, released in September 2001. It marks the second time where Luigi is the main character, with Mario playing a supporting role, the first being Mario Is Missing!. Professor E. Gadd and King Boo are also introduced in this game. Storyline Luigi, having won a Mansion in a contest he didn't even enter, enters the Boo Woods and locates it. He enters the mansion and is soon attacked by ghosts, but Professor E. Gadd appears and fights off the ghosts with a vacuum. He tells Luigi that the mansion appeared out of thin air and is an illusion, and that Mario was captured by the ghosts living within the mansion. He trains Luigi to use his vacuum invention, the Poltergust 3000, to vacuum up ghosts, and that he had several ghosts captured and turned into portraits, but they were released by King Boo. Luigi enters the mansion, sucking up ghosts and finding keys, while meeting Toad along the way, until he encounters a portrait ghost, Neville. He defeats him, sucking him into the Poltergust. He does the same to Lydia, Neville's wife, and fights their baby, Chauncey, who sucks Luigi into his crib and fights him as a giant ghost, but is defeated and sucked into the Poltergust, which begins to get full, so Luigi returns to E. Gadd's lab and empties the Poltergust, turning Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey back into portraits. What becomes of the common ghosts is unknown. Luigi enters another area through a previously blocked door and fights more ghosts. After defeating the Floating Whirlindas, he enters the Storage Room and hits a switch, which opens a trapdoor where 50 Boos and their leader, King Boo, are hiding. All of them escape, flying into different rooms of the mansion. Luigi returns to E. Gadd's lab and E. Gadd tells him that the Boos were the ones who released the portrait ghosts, and Luigi must capture the Boos to weaken their power, as they are stronger in greater numbers. So Luigi goes through the many rooms of the mansion, vacuuming up any Boos he sees. He also meets Madame Clairvoya, a fortune teller ghost, who tells him to bring her any of Mario's items he finds lying around in the mansion so she can get details on his whereabouts. The items are: Mario's hat, Mario's glove, Mario's shoe, Mario's letter and Mario's star. After sucking up Shivers the butler, Melody Pianissima, Mr. Luggs, and Spooky the dog, Luigi enters the Cemetery and fights the shadowy ghost, Bogmire. He defeats him and sucks him into the Poltergust, which he then empties at E. Gadd's lab to turn all the Portrait Ghosts into portraits. Luigi enters a third area into the courtyard. Down the well, he sees into King Boo's altar, and discovers that King Boo has Mario imprisoned in a portrait. He goes through new rooms of the mansion, finding Mario's items and vacuuming up ghosts, including portrait ghosts Biff Atlas, Miss Petunia, Nana, Slim Bankshot, and twins Henry and Orville. After Luigi brings Madame Clairvoya enough of Mario's items, she tells him that she sees Bowser in a vision, which is shocking because Mario defeated Bowser, and she suspects that King Boo revived him. With her job done, she tells Luigi to suck her into the Poltergust so she can return peacefully to her portrait. After he does so, and defeats enough Boos, he enters the balcony and fights Boolossus, a big Boo made up of 15 Boos. He throws him into a spiky statue to split him into the 15 Boos and sucks them all into the Poltergust. He then empties the Poltergust at E. Gadd's lab to turn all the portrait ghosts, including Boolossus, into portraits. When Luigi enters Area 4 in the attic, the mansion is suddenly struck by lightning and it goes dark. Luigi goes to the breaker room to turn the power back on, but finds it locked. Luigi looks for the key and soon encounters a ghost named Uncle Grimmly and defeats him to get the key. After he turns the power back on, he catches more Boos and portrait ghosts, including the Clockwork Soldiers, Sue Pea, Jarvis, and Sir Weston, before entering the room of Vincent Van Gore, one of the most prominent portrait ghosts who is painting regular ghosts. He sends several waves of ghosts after Luigi, but Luigi defeats them all, causing Van Gore to go into a state of depression, and Luigi sucks him into the Poltergust without much resistance. He then goes to the Secret Altar down a creepy hallway in the basement and encounters King Boo, who reveals that he was the one who told Luigi that he won the mansion in a contest, and set it up as revenge for all the trouble they caused him (though they may not have met him before, they have been fighting against Boos for years, plus King Boo works for Bowser). King Boo goes into Mario's portrait (which turns into a Bowser portrait) and sucks Luigi into it. In an arena resembling the roof of the mansion (and with a slight resemblance to the arena at the end of Super Mario 64), Luigi fights Bowser (as Madame Clairvoya had seen), but when he hits him in the head with a bomb, it is revealed to be King Boo piloting a giant Bowser mecha. Luigi defeats King Boo and sucks him into the Poltergust. Luigi returns to the lab and turns all the portrait ghosts, including King Boo, into portraits again. E. Gadd reverses the Portrificationizer to release Mario from his portrait. After Mario goes through getting electrocuted, squished, being swirled around in a shell structure full of water etc... He enters through some tubes and ends saying: "Oof!". Then Luigi walks up to the part where he puts his Poltergust 3000 in and says: "Mario?". Then Mario flies out of the tubes falling on his head. Luigi ends up falling but sitting. When Mario gets into a sitting position, Luigi gets a well deserved laugh, after seeing a frame around his brother's neck. Since King Boo has been defeated, his illusion of a mansion fades away, though the money and jewels Luigi collected in the mansion was real, and with it he gets a new mansion or house. But if Luigi gets H rank, he can only get a tent. The Boos There are fifty one (including King Boo) Boos that hide in the various rooms of the mansion. Thirty-five of these are named to differentiate between them, and the remaining fifteen make up the third Boss of the game, Boolossus. The magic of the King Boo's spells increase based on the number of his minions nearby. Because of this, Luigi needed to capture twenty Boos to break the seal designed to block Boolossus from him. After capturing twenty more, the seal separating Luigi from King Boo was broken. If Luigi catches all fifty Boos, he will be rewarded will the extremely valuable Gold Diamond. Each of the Boos' names are puns. For example, "Booigi" is a pun on "Luigi" and "Game Boo" is a nod to the Game Boy. Common Ghosts *Bat *Blue Blaze *Blue Mouse *Blue Twirler *Bowling Ghost *Ceiling Surprise *Flash *Flying Fish *Garbage Can Ghost *Grabbing Ghost *Gold Ghost *Gold Mouse *Purple Bomber *Purple Puncher *Purple Mouse *Shy Guy Ghost *Skeleton Ghost *Spark *Speedy Spirit *Temper Terror *Waiter Other Spooks *Bogmire Shadow *Fire Elemental Ghost *Ice Elemental Ghost *Trapdoor *Water Elemental Ghost The Money *Gold Coin - 5,000 G *Bill - 20,000 G *Gold Bar - 100,000 G *Blue Jewel - 500,000 G *Green Jewel - 800,000 G *Red Jewel - 1,000,000 G *Silver Diamond - 2,000,000 G *Red Diamond/King Boo's Crown - 5,000 G *Gold Diamond - 20,000,000 G *Small Pearl - 50,000 G *Medium Pearl - 100,000 G *Big Pearl - 1,000,000 G Professor E. Gadd's Gallery Professor E. Gadd had trapped the Portrait Ghosts into paintings during his past ghost adventures and put them for display in his personal gallery - until King Boo released each of them. As Luigi recaptures gallery ghosts, they will be framed in three colors: bronze, silver, or gold. The color depends on how much HP (out of 100 for each non-boss gallery ghost) Luigi sucks in one try, which produce pearls: *'Bronze'. Only small pearls, which Luigi earns one for every 10 HP sucked at once. The portrait ghost itself is poor in quality. *'Silver'. At least one medium pearl, which the ghost gives up for every 50 HP sucked and every 10 after. So for 60, 70, and 80 HP at once, Luigi earns another medium pearl. The portrait ghost is shown in better quality. 90 is reserved for... *'Gold'. The only big pearl possible is given up if Luigi can suck 90 HP in one turn. The quality of the portrait ghost is most often just what it looked like when Luigi captured it. If Luigi sucks all 100 HP at once, no extra pearl is awarded, but he made capturing a Portrait Ghost a lot easier. The max amount of money to be gained per Portrait Ghost is 1,600,000G: 4 small pearls, 4 medium pearls and 1 big pearl. Boss gallery ghosts' (Chauncey, Bogmire, Boolossus, and King Boo) frames and quality are determined by how high Luigi's health is after capturing the ghost. Luigi must enter the battle at full health (100) if he wishes to have a chance to receive a gold frame, it won't do if he doesn't take damage but started out at 50 HP (that's a bronze frame). To gain a gold frame Luigi's health must not decline below 90. Luigi's New Mansion All the money Luigi collects in his adventure is used to build a new mansion on top of the old one. The more money he collects from treasure rooms, watering plants, catching Portrait Ghosts and examining furniture, the better the mansion will be (it will be a large / small house in the lower ranks). The house will become a painting at the front of the Gallery, with Luigi's total money on the bottom-left corner. The message will be "Welcome to Luigi's NEW Mansion!" unless Luigi achieved Rank A or H. The requirement to achieve Rank A was increased significantly during localization for PAL regions, hence the two values given for Rank A and Rank B. *'Rank A': Finish the game with over 100,000,000G or 150,000,000G. + Message: Congratulations! Your mansion is complete! *'Rank B': Finish the game with 70,000,001 to 100,000,000G or 70,000,001 to 150,000,000G. *'Rank C': Finish the game with 60,000,001 to 70,000,000G. *'Rank D': Finish the game with 50,000,001 to 60,000,000G. *'Rank E': Finish the game with 40,000,001 to 50,000,000G. *'Rank F': Finish the game with 20,000,001 to 40,000,000G. *'Rank G': Finish the game with 5,000,001 to 20,000,000G. *'Rank H': Finish the game with 5,000 to 5,000,000G. + The haunted mansion disappeared without a trace... Oddly enough, it may be considered more difficult to achieve Rank H than Rank A, as Luigi will usually collect more than 5,000,000G without actively trying to get money. Thus, the player must work to avoid money if he or she wishes to achieve rank H. It should be noted that the Rank A Mansion appears at the side of Luigi Circuit in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and it also makes a re-appearance in Luigi Circuit in Mario Kart Wii. Hidden Mansion Once the player beats the game once, the quest retried in the normal mansion or the "Hidden Mansion". It is the same gameplay, except for two things: a) Ghosts (including Boos) give double the damage to Luigi, b) The Poltergust 3000 has 1.5 times more power. This can help get more pearls, which means more money and nicer frames. PAL Differences The PAL version of Luigi's Mansion (Europe and Australia) increased the number of changes for the Hidden Mansion than the NTSC (Japan and US, the first countries to get the game) version: *The PAL Hidden Mansion is mirrored from left to right when compared to the Normal Mansion. The NTSC version keeps the layout the same. *There are more normal ghosts around the mansion. *Bosses are more difficult, having different attacks. (Chauncey's rocking horses, for example, are much bigger, and swerve left to right instead of going straight). A major change in the Boolossus battle is that the player rides around on the vacuum cleaner while trying to pop Boolossus, making movement more slippery. *Rooms are much darker in the PAL version; this, however, is only as dark as in the NTSC version of both mansions, the normal PAL mansion being lighter. *Most Boos have more HP in the PAL version, although some have less. *Fewer hearts. Locations that have hearts in the Normal Mansion do not have them. Hearts that heal 50 HP exist in the Courtyard by vacuuming the Slim Banskshot-like statue. *Speedy Spirits and Gold Mice always give up a Silver Diamond when caught, raising the maximum possible amount of money from 142,390,000G to 186,440,000G. Since the requirement to achieve a Rank A mansion in PAL regions is higher than the amount of money in the normal mansion, it is necessary to play through the hidden mansion to receive Rank A in those regions. *45 rather than 40 Boos are required to fight the final boss. *Boos are, in general, more agile and difficult to catch. *Five, rather than three ghosts each, fight Luigi in The Artist's Studio. These changes are made after American and Japanese gamers complained that the Hidden Mansion offered virtually no changes. Shigeru Miyamoto himself thought up some things to add to the PAL version's Hidden Mansion. Most of the changes made seem to make the PAL version harder than the NTSC version. Trivia *Oddly enough, this game was released in the U.S. exactly one day before the release of the Nintendo GameCube. *Some rooms of this game have cheese in them; this cheese is used to summon Gold Mice. Nintendo published the Rare, Ltd. game Perfect Dark, in which wedges of cheese also appeared. These were easter eggs rather than elements of gameplay. *The ending of this game is similar to the endings of the Wario Land series: the more treasures collected, the better the prize at the ending (in this case, Luigi's new mansion gets larger). *A mistake on Page 30 of the US edition of the Luigi's Mansion instruction booklet shows Professor E. Gadd speaking in Japanese. *This game has dialogue from every character, including Mario and Luigi. *Totaka's theme can be heard by going to the Training Room and waiting at the tutorial screen (the one where Luigi learns how to use the Poltergust 3000) for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. *This game was built with the intention of being in 3D. The GameCube has built in 3D components which can be activated by an unreleased add-on (which would have been more expensive than the GameCube itself, which is why it was not released). Unlike the original, the game's sequel will be released in 3D, on the Nintendo 3DS. *The boxart of this game resembles the poster of the film Home Alone. *Strangely, if Luigi looks into a mirror in a room that has a torch (e.g. the Mirror Room), the torch would be in the mirror, but the fire would not appear. *In the Bone yard outside of the kitchen, if Luigi looks closely to the sign beside Mr. Bone's grave, it reads,"Skeleton it buried here." *If Luigi goes to the door to King Boo's alter before capturing the required amount of boos, a scene will show King Boo mistaking Luigi for Mario. In the scene, King Boo states that, "I will not give up my favorite decoration, I like Mario just where he is". This is a reference to the film Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, in which Jabba the Hutt states, "I will not give up my favorite decoration, I like Captain Solo just where he is". Han hangs frozen in carbonite on a wall similar to Mario being trapped in King Boo's painting. Gallery 120px-LM_BLUE_TWIRLER.jpg|A Blue Twirler 72px-LM_Luigi_Flee.png|Luigi 120px-Luigimansionart1.png|Luigi with the Poltergust 3000. 73px-Luigimansionart2.png|Luigi terrified. 120px-Luigi2.jpg|Luigi coming out of a door. 72px-Luigi4.jpg|Luigi trembling in fear. 120px-G4.jpg|Luigi frightened of an unidentified ghost. 120px-S1_1.jpg|Luigi finding a Blue Twirler. 120px-S2_3.jpg|Luigi vacuuming a Blue Twirler. 110px-S3_2.jpg|Luigi after vacuuming a Blue Twirler. 120px-Fire_element_luigi.png|Luigi using the Fire Element Medal. 93px-Egadd.png|Professor E. Gadd 102px-Professor_Elvin_Gadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd with the Poltergust 3000. 120px-LM_Ghosts.jpg|Some of the different kinds of Ghosts found in the game (in the center, Biff Atlas) 90px-LM_Mario.jpg|Mario 105px-Luigismansion-01.jpg|Luigi being chased by Ghosts. 106px-KingBoowser.jpg|King Boo coming out of his Bowser Suit. 120px-LMBoo.jpg|A Boo 120px-Gold_Ghost.jpg|A common Gold Ghost 120px-Bogmire.jpg|Bogmire 94px-Chauncey.png|Chauncey 112px-Boolossus1.jpg|Boolossus and a few of his 15 Boos. 109px-Neville.jpg|Neville 110px-Lydia.jpg|Lydia 105px-Chauncey.jpg|Chauncey 108px-FWhirlindas.jpg|The Floating Whirlindas 120px-Shivers2.png|Shivers 120px-Melody,_the_Pianissima.png|Melody Pianissima 120px-Mr_Luggs.jpg|Mr. Luggs 120px-Spooky.jpg|Spooky 119px-Bogmire3.png|Bogmire 120px-Biff.jpg|Biff Atlas 120px-Miss_Petunia,_the_Bathing_Beauty.png|Miss Petunia 120px-Nana.jpg|Nana 113px-Slimb.jpg|Slim Bankshot 120px-Henry_and_Orville,_the_Twins.png|Henry and Orville 120px-Clairvoya3.png|Madame Clairvoya 120px-Boolossus,_the_Jumbo_Ghost.png|Boolossus 120px-Grimmly.jpg|Uncle Grimmly 115px-ClockworkSoldiers.png|Clockwork Soldiers 106px-Sue.jpg|Sue Pea 108px-Jarvis.jpg|Jarvis 111px-Sirweston.jpg|Sir Weston 120px-Vincent_Van_Gore.jpg|Vincent Van Gore 96px-KingBoo2.jpg|King Boo Category:Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Series Category:GameCube Games Category:2001 Games